0 to 100
by Lucafier
Summary: Watch as Issei goes from 0 to 100 real quick but seriously he starts off weak but in the end he will be the strongest person Heaven and earth has ever seen. This will be a harem if you want any girls in this harem please msg me and i will try my best.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Issei Hyoudou. Im 17 and I attend Kuoh academy. I enjoy anime, relaxing, and being carefree altogether. I have casual friends like the ones you hang out withand talk to sometimes but no best friends. I have uhh seen ummm you-know-what but I'm not open about i like to keep that stuff on the down low. But if i had to describe my life in one word it would be average. I have average grades, average build, average parents, and an average house or whatever. I do have some casual friends like the one you wave to in the hallway or talk to sometimes on the phone or at school but don't really know any secrets about me or anything personal. Never had a weird voice in my head or seen or heard of anything supernatural. I also never had a girlfriend but i did have a few crushes here and there but not anything to go yandere about *cough* yuno*cough* So i was mildly surprized when this happened...

"Will you go out with me?"

"Huh?" I was shocked. There was a black haired , dark purple eyed girl who had large melons asking me out!

XBOX ACHIEVEMENT: STOP PLAYING XBOX AND GET A GIRLFRIEND FAGGOT

"I-I mean y-you're not seeing someone right now are you?" she asked while turning away with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Uh N-N-No not at all. I would love to go out with you!"

"O-Okay how about on Sunday? can we go on a Date?"

"Sure I-I"m not doing anything Sunday."

"YAY Ill see you on Sunday in the park oh and heres my phone number and my names Yuuma , Yuuma Amano." she sad jumping up in happiness.

"Oh thanks heres my phone number," as i took out my phone number as i put her number in mine while she puts his number in hers.

"I'll you on Sunday Issei," she said walking away.

Damn, finally got girlfriend Issei said while pumping his fist up and down as he started to walk back home

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Wake the Fuck up , Wake the Fuck up, Wake the Fu-" as I woke up I delivered divine retribution to my annoying alarm clock. Who came up with the bright idea of having an alarm clock saying "Wake the Fuck up" over and over again until they turn it off, being louder than a truck horn, with Christopher Walkins slow ass voice?The worst part is when ever I throw out the wreaked alarm clock and buy a new new one my dad comes in, returns the new alarm clock, then replaces it with a new version of the "Torture Clock" and he doesn't even give the money back to me! I'm going to beat that old man ass of his one day. As I was thinking of ways to make my old man suffer i put on a red shirt then a white shirt with black outlines and a pair of black pants, then i proceeded to grab my book bag and walk down to the kitchen where my mother was sitting down with my dad at the table.

"Oh Good morning Issei," my mom said

"How was hmp your morning?" my dad said while tring to hide his laughter by put up a newspaper to cover his face.

"Good morning mom and screw you dad," I said as I sat down and began to eat my breakfast which consisted of pancakes,eggs,and bacon

"HAHAHA never gets old"he said while wiping away his tears

"I'm going to get you back one day old man"

"I'd like to see you try Issei" he said as he got up and left for work.

"I hope you have a good day at work dear," she said as she kissed him goodbye, then left to clean up his mess and wash the dishes.

5 minutes after my dad left i finished my breakfast and handed over my dishes to my mom to clean.

"Alright bye mom love you and thank you," I said as i pecked her on the cheek then quickly put on my blue and white sneakers and left for school.

"Have fun at school Issei!" I heard my mom say as I left.

I love my parents I really do even if they do get on my nerves sometimes. They were always there for me and supported me through life. we were just like an average family.

* * *

TIIIMMMEEEE SSSSKKKIIIPPPPPP

* * *

I was sitting at my desk. It was Friday and I came to school earlier than expected so I was just sitting there smiling and thinking about what Yuuma and I could do on Sunday until my thoughts were inturupted.

"Hey Issei you look happier than usual today," said Katase.

"Yeah What happened?" asked Murayama.

These two were the kendo team captains Katase and Murayama. Katase had pink hair cut into a bob cut and brown eyes while Murayama had brown hair in a pony tail and her bangs cut horizontally even with two long strands of hair of both sides of her face and had yellow eyes.

"I finally got a girlfriend and we're going on a date this Sunday!" said Issei excitedly

At this both of the two girls frowned a bit because they had crushes on him but both were obvious of each other.

"Wow , Umm don't you think you're um going too fast with your relationship?" asked Murayama.

"Yeah like what if she's just a pranker or a skank?" asked Katase.

"Are you guys okay you're acting weirder than normal?" asked Issei as he put his hands on both of their foreheads to check their temperatures which only caused them to blush."Yeah your faces are red but your temperature feels normal." as he retreated his hands

"We're fine Issei" said Katase shyly

"Yeah no need to worry," said Murayama

"Well if you say so but enough about me how are you two are the perverted duo bothering you anymore?" asked Issei

The perverted Duo were basically two virgins who peak on other girls to satisfy their virgin desires because the only pussy they'll ever get is from their cat they were just here to flll character space.

"No not anymore but they have been seen by the clubs peaking but not at the kendo club to you Issei" said Murayama

So two weeks ago Katase and Murayama were complaining about the Perverted duo and Issei over heard them and being like any normal teenager he did something about it. By taking two bokken sticks and shoving it so so far up their asses that all you could were the handles and then purposely broken them. To this day they were still finding pieces of wood in their shit. After that Issei payed the club for the two bokkens he broke from his allowence.

DING DONG DING and with that school started

* * *

School was boring and after 9 hours of bullshit school finally ended and Issei packed up his stuff and left for home seeingas he never signed up for any clubs.

* * *

TIIIMMMMEEEEE SSKKKKKIIIPPP

* * *

It was Sunday and Issei was waiting in the park. He was wearing a plain red shirt and black jeans with black shoes. As he was waiting patiently for Yuuma a girl in some kind of cosplay handed Issei a flier that said 'Grants One Wish'

"The Hell is this," thought Issei. but before he could give it back the girl was gone and Yuuma was already coming his way so he just shoved it in his pocket

The date was great. They went to the movies, the mall , a small street restaurant, and then to an arcade where he won Yuuma a scrunchie bracelet choker necklace thing and now they were in the park there was a lovely sunset in the background and birds were fucking in a tree. Classic

"Issei can I ask you something?" asked Yuuma

"Yeah sure anything," said Issei

Yuuma then swiftly moved in front of the water Foutoun and faced Issei and then she began to transform she was growing taller, and bigger tits and her outfit changed to a BDSM outfit that would be illegal in most places

"Can you die for me?" asked Yuuma as she smirked and formed a spear of light and threw it at Issei

Issei was just dumbfounded not moving and the spear just came closer and closer to him til...

* * *

read and review any hate will be ignored but i hope you guys can support me and all and see you guys next time :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yo guess who's back? It's your boi SKINNY PENIS!

* * *

*ZOOM*

*SLPURT*

*COUGH* *COUGH*

* SPLASH*

"A-A-Ah F-Fuck M-e," Said Issei falling to the ground.

"If you want someone to blame for your death, then blame the god who put that sacred gear in you," said Raynare in a cold and heartless voice before flapping her wings and flying away.

"Ha ha ha, Am….. I really….. going to ….die here?" questioned Issei," I...wish ….things ….were different..I wish ..I could ...see my ….friends..and family...one …..last…..time…." Issei's breath was heavy with exhaustion. His blood seemed endless as it poured out of his wound. It was only a matter of time until Issei passed out and breathed his last breath. OR WAS IT?!HMMMMMM?

A red circle appeared a few feet away from Issei and out came the Crimson Ruin Princess.

"Hmm well shit. I might've been a little too late," said Rias walking over to Issei's body and knelling," I felt the presence of a Fallen here but It seems as if she's already killed her target. However, you must've had a strong sacred gear or some kind of strength for her to kill you.I don't have much time but I might as well revive you as one of my pawns."

Rias then summoned a circle and pulled out all 8 of her pawn pieces before placing one on Issei's chest.

"Hmm? Not enough?" said Rias as she continued to place 3 more pieces on top of Issei's chest until Issei's body accepted the pieces, "Finally, you better be worth those 4 pieces my cute servant."

And like that Rias teleported herself and Issei away

* * *

( watch?v=cYNQJyZ2DQs)

"SMOKE SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY, SMOKE SMOKE SMOKE WEED EVERYDAYYYYY, SMOKE SMOKE SMOKE WEED EVERYDAYYYY, SMOKE WE-," Issei groaned as he slammed his hand on top of his alarm clock to turn off Snoop Dogg's voice and proceeded to climb out of his bed.

"You have an interesting choice of alarm clocks,Issei," said an anonymous voice from his bed

"I didn't choose it my old man d- WAIT WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed Issei as he was now fully awake and turned around to see a fully naked Rias on his bed giving him a view of her EVERYTHING.

"WHAT IS IT MY BOY!?" said Issei's father as e broke down his door carrying a weird canister in his left hand," I BROUGHT THE THOT REPELLENT! WHAT'S THE DANGerrrrrrr!" Issei's father then saw Rias on his bed and slowly backed out of Issei's room and closing his door.

"HONEY! Issei's finally become a man!" yelled Issei's father as he went to go talk to his spouse.

"W-what just...happened?" questioned Rias, as she was flabbergasted at what had just occurred.

"Nevermind that. What is really important is why are you in my bed naked!" yelled Issei as he was oblivious to what had happened until he remembered what had happened the night before," Wait what happened to the hole in my stomach and what about Yuuma? What happened last night?"

"Ookay…" said Rias though she was still curious as what just happened, " Well to be blunt, You died last night and Yuuma Amano was actually a Fallen Angel who killed you. And to answer the first question I like to sleep naked." said Rias as she laid out on Issei's bed placing her head on her hand.

"But if Yuuma killed me last night, then how am I still alive?" questioned Issei still confused on the whole situation.

"That's because I reincarnated you as a devil and my servant," said Rias nonchalantly getting out of the bed and stretching," but more importantly we will be late for school if we don't get ready."

"Oh shit! I completely forgot!" yelled Issei as he started to dress and prepare for school.

"So tell me more about this devil and servant thing that you talked about this morning," said Issei as Rias and him were walking to school.

"Well do you know the game chess?" asked Rias.

"Uh kinda," said Issei," I used to play it with my dad when I was younger but I forgot all about it now."

(I really don't know how to explain this part so I'ma just leave it here that Rias explained about the evil piece system and Devils to Issei)

"Wow so I'm a pawn, a low class devil, and your my King?" asked Issei.

"Correct," replied Rias

"And I also have this thing called a sacred gear inside me from God," said Issei," This is a lot to take in Rias-senpai."

"Just take your time Issei, and come to the old abandoned school house after school. There I'll go more in-depth about everything," said Rias as they reached the school gates.

"Okay I'll see you later than Rias senpai," said Issei as they both split off to their classes.

As Issei walks to his class in deep thought, Murayama and Katase stop to talk to Issei only to be ignored by the teen as he was too deep in thought.

"What do you think is up with Issei today?" asked Katase as she was curious to what could have Issei in such deep thought.

"Hmm I don't know maybe he just has a lot on his mind right now," replied Murayama," we probably shouldn't disturb him today Katase."

"Yeah you're probably right," said Katase in a dejected

* * *

School was over just as quickly as it started for Issei as he was lost in his thoughts throughout the whole day

"Issei Hyoudou?" said an anonymous voice breaking Issei out of his thoughts.

"Ah I'm sorry Yumi," replied Issei

Yumi Kiba the younger sister of Yuuto Kiba, also part of the 4 great onee-sama's along side with Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, and Koneko Toujou. She was a second year just like Issei. She had long overflowing blonde hair and grey eyes and was only a few inches shorter than Issei.

"Ah it's fine Hyoudou-san, Rias-Buchou asked me to take you to the occult-research club," replied Yumi in her calm and angelic voice.

"Then shall we go? We don't want to keep Rias-senpai waiting do we?" said Issei," and you dont have to address me as Hyoudou-san you can just call me Issei," said Issei as he stood up from his desk and followed Yumi to their walk was boring and uninteresting but to the other students it was solid gold and good gossip material.

As they reached the doors of the building Yumi turned around.

"Are you ready Issei?What lies behind this door will change your life forever," said Yumi a little sad.

"Hmm I'm not sure but we'll never know what'll happen if i don't take the first step do we?" said Issei in a hopefully voice

"Okay then Issei, If you say so," said Yumi in a more joyfully voice and opening Issei's future…..

* * *

Well I hope this chapter is enough to satisfy you guys for now. I'm going to take another 2 years off until i update again!


End file.
